


Высокое небо над головой

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Retelling, ретеллинг сцены из "Войны и мира" с использованными оттуда цитатами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: "Над ним не было ничего уже, кроме неба — высокого неба, не ясного, но все-таки неизмеримо высокого, с тихо ползущими по нем серыми облаками".
Relationships: Diego de la Vega/Luís Ramón
Kudos: 3





	Высокое небо над головой

Луис Рамон смотрел в озлобленное лицо надвигающегося на него Зорро. Тот начал бить его по рукам, видимо, не понимая, что делает. "Что он делает? — думал Луис, глядя на него. — Почему не вытащит меня наверх? Почему не благодарит за спасение жизни? На что он злится?"  
— Хорошо, помоги мне, и я отдам тебе документ, — сказал Луис, едва удерживаясь за выступ.  
Зорро потребовал отдать ему вначале документ, и Луис сделал, как он просил, затем неожиданно выкинул вперед руку и с наслаждением сдернул черную повязку с лица разбойника.  
— Диего де ла Вега! — прошептал он дрожащим от удивления и негодования голосом. — Что же это?  
Лицо де ла Веги исказилось, но Луис уже этого не видел. Перед его внутренним взором проносились их многочисленные встречи, когда он не знал, что де ла Вега и Зорро один человек. Де ла Вега нежно улыбался, когда думал, что Луис этого не замечает. А впрочем, какое это имеет значение?  
Сами собой его руки разжались. "Что это? Я падаю?" — подумал Луис. Как бы со всего размаха кто-то, как ему показалось, ударил его в голову.  
Он раскрыл глаза, надеясь увидеть лицо предавшего его де ла Веги и желая узнать, успел ли тот выхватить нужный ему документ. Но он ничего не видал. Над ним не было ничего уже, кроме неба — высокого неба, не ясного, но все-таки неизмеримо высокого, с тихо ползущими по нем серыми облаками.  
"Как тихо, спокойно и торжественно, совсем не так, как я бежал, — подумал Луис, — не так, как мы бежали, кричали и дрались; совсем не так, как с озлобленными и испуганными лицами отстаивали друг у друга Лос-Анжелес, — совсем не так ползут облака по этому высокому бесконечному небу. Как же я не видал прежде этого высокого неба? И как я счастлив, я, что узнал его наконец. Да! Все пустое, все обман, кроме этого бесконечного неба. Ничего, ничего нет, кроме его. Но и того даже нет, ничего нет, кроме тишины, успокоения. И слава Богу!.."  
Вдруг небо заволокло тенью, и Луис увидел над собой знакомое лицо, которое он так и не заставил себя ненавидеть. Лицо, уже без маски, закрыло от его взора и небо, и возвышающийся замок, и весь мир, отчего Луису сделалось холодно и жалостливо.  
"Где же все? Где я? Я умер? Тогда почему я вижу Зорро?" Он еще шире раскрыл глаза, но перед ним все так же возвышался Зорро, нет, Диего де ла Вега, с каким-то скорбным выражением на лице. Луис моргнул несколько раз, но видение не исчезло, а, наоборот, придвинулось, заслонив собой весь белый свет.  
— Простите меня, алькальде, — вымолвил де ла Вега, касаясь его лба кончиками пальцев, — я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Зачем, зачем вы сорвали с меня маску?  
Луис хотел ответить, но не мог. Все происходящее казалось ему таким неважным по сравнению с раскинувшимся над головой небом, что он просто лежал, не решаясь пошевелиться, и смотрел в одну точку наверху.  
— Вы так и не отдали мне документ, алькальде, — продолжал тем временем де ла Вега. — Вы не выполнили свою часть уговора и не могли ожидать того же от меня.  
Луису показалось, что де ла Вега пытается оправдаться — настолько горестным был его голос, но ему уже было все равно.  
— Возможно, стоило вначале вытащить вас наверх, а потом уже требовать документ, но я боялся, что вы совершите какую-нибудь глупость. Что ж, вы совершили ее в любом случае. Ах, алькальде, зачем вы только это сделали?  
Где-то там было небо, но Луис не мог его видеть, хотя желал этого больше всего.  
— За-мол-чи-те, — прохрипел он, не выдержав. — Вы мешаете мне... — тут силы его оставили, и сознание помутилось.  
— Вы живы! — было последнее, что он услышал.

Над замком плыли белые облака, пропуская солнечные лучи. Только солнце могло видеть, как человек в черном поднимает на руки безвольное, но не безжизненное тело и уносит с собой, уносит навстречу новой, еще неизвестной им, судьбе.


End file.
